Liquid dispensing bottles for soft drinks, detergents and the like are well known. These bottles are generally made of plastic or glass and may be readily recycled. Soft drink bottles come in many sizes and the larger family sized bottles are particularly useful in applications such as family outings including picnics and camping trips. A drawback to this arrangement is that extra cups must be transported independently of the bottle so that several individuals may drink from the bottle.
Liquid detergent bottles do not normally carry a measuring cup per se. However, the bottle cap may be dimensioned specifically to serve the function of a liquid dispenser or alternatively, measuring cups may be attached by being placed over the bottle cap and sealed thereto using shrink wrap placed around the cup and bottle. A drawback to this arrangement is that the packing volume, which is the volume of space occupied by the combination cup/bottle, is increased. Solid detergent boxes sometimes contain a measuring cup enclosed within the box. It would not be practical or even possible to enclose cups in soft drink bottles and the like.
Accordingly, it is advantageous to provide a liquid dispenser for soft drinks, beer, juices and other liquid foodstuffs and detergents which incorporates directly into the structure of the liquid dispenser a cup holder which does not increase the packing volume of the container and which does not result in an unsightly product.